HeartTale
by Clovergirl18
Summary: Frisk developed a subconscious connection to Gaster the first time he met the goopy skeleton in waterfall. After the barrier is broken Frisk loses his determination and his soul becomes unstable and is always on the verge of shattering. When Frisk is involved in an accident the others have to work out a way to keep his soul from shattering. A chain reaction brings Frisk's past back
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Clover here. I know I've uploaded a lot today. Anyways all characters from UnderTale belong to Toby Fox**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Frisk looked around he was standing in a gray room. The room looked like the one he had encountered in waterfall almost a year ago. "︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎✍︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎? ﾟﾓﾬ︎" A voice said. Suddenly a goopy mass with a white face appeared in the center of the room. Frisk gasped as a cold chill went up his spine. " ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎✏︎" Frisk exclaimed he wasn't surprised that he could speak wingdings.

"✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❒︎ ︎❍︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ❍︎ ︎✍︎" Gaster said with a smile at the 14 year old boy. Frisk stood his ground. "✋︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ?￢ﾙﾓ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎ ︎□︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ ⧫︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎✏︎" Frisk said glaring at the skeleton. Gaster laughed. Frisk gritted his teeth as his soul appeared and his red eyes started glowing as a battle started "? ﾸﾎ◻︎ ︎ ︎?￢ﾙﾓ︎■︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎✍︎" Gaster said summoning his magic as Frisk pulled his knife out. " ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ □︎❖︎ ︎❒︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ" Frisk said. He then dodged a Gaster blaster. He ran at Gaster attempting a slash attack. Gaster grinned as he dodged. He then summoned a goop tentacle and tried to attack. Frisk managed to dodge. Gaster then grabbed Frisk's soul with his magic.

Frisk hated the sensation of increased gravity and pressure that Gaster's magic caused on his soul it hurt. "✋︎■︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎⬧︎ ◆︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎□︎●︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎?￢ﾙﾏ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ●︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎●︎●︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎✍︎" Gaster said examining Frisk's soul which was gray with cracks all over it. Frisk gasped in pain.

...

Frisk sat up his hair was a mess and he was soaked in cold sweat. His gray eyes focused on his alarm clock. It was almost eleven in the morning. _Might as well get up. _Frisk thought getting up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pajama shorts. Frisk yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was inside he took his t-shirt off and looked at himself over his shoulder. "It's just me." Frisk said to himself as he looked at all the scars he has.

Some were more faded than others. Frisk sighed and finished getting undressed. He took a shower. After he dried off he got changed into a black t-shirt that has white stripes and a pair of jeans. He towel dried his hair. "Well Frisk you did it. You found people who actually give a dam about you. Heh they like you, scars and shitty attitude, red er, gray eyes and all." Frisk said smiling to himself.

He grabbed his hair brush and combed through the damp mane that was his hair. "Remember Frisk you're loved and nothing's gonna change that." Frisk said he would've continued his morning pep talk if a certain skeleton had interrupted him. "Heh even when ya wake up late ya still give yourself a morning pep talk" Frisk jumped at this the hairbrush making a loud clatter as it fell to the floor. "Sans! What the hell don't you knock?!" Frisk exclaimed he looked a few seconds away from falling over do to the scare. "Sorry kiddo, just found it a bit humerus that you have such an ingrained habit. " Sans said smiling "oh my gosh Sans." Frisk said running his hands over his face. "It's too early for this." Frisk said his voice muffled by his hands.

"I guess you don't find my jokes very rib tickling." Sans said he was leaning against the door frame. "Sans keep up the jokes and I will strangle you." Frisk said his eyes turned black with white pinprink pupils. Sans teleported away. Frisk sighed and blinked his eyes went back to normal. _Dizzy?_ Frisk thought putting a hand to his forehead. He felt weird all of a sudden then his stomach growled. _Probably just hungry. _Frisk thought heading downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**:) Hi everyone. I'm back. UnderTale belongs to Toby Fox**

Chapter 2: Hit and Run

Frisk walked downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Frisk." Toriel said smiling as he sat down at the table with Sans, Papyrus, and Asgore. The skelebros were living with Frisk and his parents because they couldn't afford a place to stay here on the surface. Back in Snowdin they didn't have to worry since they had been living in the house they had grown up in plus there sentry jobs payed really well. "Morning everyone." Frisk said smiling.

"You're in a good mood for something who nearly had a heart attack." Sans said seeing that Frisk wasn't as rattled as before. "Heh well ya know I recover fast." Frisk said laughing it off. Sans would've questioned farther but Toriel served them pancakes. Frisk felt his stomach churn after a few bites. His head was also starting to spin.

He pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a quick walk I'll be right back." Frisk said heading to the back door. "Frisk are you alright?" Toriel asked as Frisk put his sneakers on "I'm fine mom I just need some air." Frisk said as he headed out before anyone could say anything more on the subject. "I'm gonna go make sure the kid's actually okay." Sans said getting up and grabbing his sneakers and his hoodie. "Be careful." Toriel said as Sans teleported out.

Frisk walked through the streets. _Stupid Gaster. Stupid nightmares. Stupid unstable soul! _Frisk thought as he walked. He said hello and good morning to people he knew as he walked passed them. He was unaware of Sans following him. The gray eyed teen got to a cross walk and waited for the light to turn so be could walk across the street. _Just where are you going kid? _Sans thought as the light changed.

Frisk got halfway through the crosswalk when a car came barreling through. No one had time to react. The car slammed into Frisk who went flying over the front of the car. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. He was bleeding and the car sped off the scene. Traffic stopped since a kid had just been hit. Sans rushed out and held Frisk who had somehow survived the hit. "Someone call 9-1-1!" Sans yelled as he took his jacket off and wrapped Frisk in it. Frisk was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Sans' voice. "Hang in there kiddo help's on the way." Paramedics arrived on scene. Frisk had to be life flighted to the hospital. Where he's in critical condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far please feel free to review. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

Chapter 3: Comatose

Sans sat in a chair in the waiting room outside the I.C.U. He was waiting for the doctor so he could see how Frisk was doing and he was waiting for Toriel, Papyrus, and Asgore to arrive. As soon as the doctor said that Sans couldn't go any further Toriel had called Sans asking where he and Frisk were. When Sans told Toriel to turn on the news he heard a shriek of shock from Toriel. Nyehs of concern and shock from Papyrus and a gasp from Asgore. Toriel had said they'd meet him at the hospital then she hung up.

Sans sat there he looked at his blood covered jacket. Questions swirled in his head. "BROTHER!" Papyrus's voice shocked Sans outta his stupor. "Oh hey Pap." Sans said looking up. Papyrus was crying he looked terrified. "Is Frisk...?" He trailed off as Toriel was lead over by Asgore. Toriel was bawling her eyes out. Asgore was trying to comfort her but he was crying too. "The kiddo's still in surgery. The doctor said it was a miracle that he survived a hit like that." Sans said that's when they heard a ding.

The light above the door to the I.C.U turned off and the door opened and a doctor stepped out of the room. "Ah you must be Kenneth's legal guardians." The doctor said to the skelebros and the Dreemurs. "You mean Frisk correct?" Toriel asked she felt a little confused about this. Sans pupils had disappeared from his sockets. "Ah yes we got a memo saying that he was also known as 'Frisk'." The doctor said conforming that he was talking about the same person the Dreemurs meant.

"Is he...?" Toriel swallowed she was scared she didn't wanna here that she had lost another child. A Gurnee was wheeled out of the room. Frisk was on it. Bandages were wrapped around several areas. Including his head. "He's stable but we're keeping him under close supervision until he wakes up." The doctor said as Frisk was wheeled into a room and placed on the bed.

He was hooked up to an I.V., a heart monitor, and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. "How long until he wakes up?" Asgore asked he had been through this once before. When Chara had gotten sick they had fallen into a coma. "We aren't sure. His vitals are stable but they're weak. We've hooked him up to life support." The doctor said. "Why's his head bandaged? I didn't see any cuts on his head." Sans said he sounded serious his pupils were still gone. "Ah yes, that well his skull was cracked during the accident. It appears he also suffered minor head trama during the accident." The doctor said. _A cracked skull why does that sound familiar?_ Sans thought he didn't know why but he felt like he was forgetting something. Something important.

"Is it alright if we go in there?" Papyrus asked pointing to Frisk's room. "Of course now that he's hooked up to life support. It should be alright." The doctor said smiling. The four monsters walked into Frisk's room. Toriel took Frisk's hand she was extremely upset. Asgore attempted to comfort his wife to no avail. Papyrus was sobbing asking Frisk to wake up soon. Sans took out his phone and called Alphys. He just checked Frisk's stats and saw that Frisk's soul was dangerously close to shattering. As he finished talking to Alphys a commotion was caused in the hallway which caught the monster family's attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE MY OWN SON?!" A man yelled at a doctor. "Sir please his understand that his foster family is currently with him. Please give them some time see him." The doctor said. "Screw waiting I'm seeing my kid!" The man said pushing past the doctor and into Frisk's room. The man appeared to be in his mid 40's. He was bald. He has blue eyes and he's wearing a police uniform with a jacket over top. It was obvious he just got off duty. He didn't say a word as he walked over and took the spare seat next to Frisk's bed. He put his face in his hands and started crying. No one said anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm gonna try updating this story as much as I can. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

Chapter 4: A talk

Torriel put a hand on Frisk's dad's shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir. But you are Frisk's human dad correct?" Torriel said looking at the police officer who lifted his head from his hands. "That's correct. My name's Michael." The officer said introducing himself.

"It is nice to meet you Michael. May I ask you about Frisk?" Torriel said standing up. Michael stood up as well since he knew Torriel would wanna talk in private. The two went out into the hallway.

Michael let out a sigh as he faced Torriel. "Go ahead and ask." Michael said knowing that Torriel was gonna ask why Frisk climbed the mountain. "Do you know why?" Torriel asked.

"It was because of me and my wife's divorce. My ex wife got custody of him and forbid me from seeing Frisk again. After a few weeks Frisk was reported missing from a school camping trip." Michael said looking up at Torriel obviously not sure if he should continue.

The large goat monster was obviously waiting for Michael to continue speaking. "During the few weeks leading up to Frisk's disappearance his school contacted me since I was the one working the case. Apparently Frisk had been hurting himself and was becoming suicidal." Michael said as Torriel gasped in shock.

The two lapsed into silence after this reveal.


End file.
